Casi-humano/Leyendas
thumb|250px|[[Fay, una casi-humana de ascendencia desconocida.]] Casi-humanos era un término general para cualquiera de las especies, subespecies o razas de la galaxia que estaban cercanamente emparentadas biológicamente con los humanos normales. En contraste, las especies humanoides sólo tenían similitudes externas generales a los humanos, y no tenía una conexión biológica. Sin embargo, la palabra "humanoide" a veces era usada para describir a las especies casi-humanas. Todos los casi-humanos compartían similitudes externas cercanas con los humanos, usualmente con pequeñas diferencias en color de piel u ojos o estructura ósea. Biológicamente, muchos casi-humanos eran capaces de procrear con humanos comunes. Algunos eran tan cercanos a la norma humana que podían ser considerados como una raza o grupo étnico de humanos, en vez de una especie distinta. Similarmente, algunos grupos clasificados biológicamente como humanos, mas con culturas muy diferentes a las de los humanos, eran considerados tan distintos que a veces se les llamaba casi-humanos. Orígenes Se cree que los casi-humanos descendían de humanos que evolucionaron de forma distinta en planetas distantes, por medio de mutaciones naturales o ingeniería genética deliberada. La apariencia de las comunidades humanas y casi-humanas en varios planetas antes del descubrimiento del hiperimpulsor puede explicarse suponiendo que se habían establecido colonias con medios más lentos de transporte espacial. Otra explicación es que los humanos (o tal vez los zhell, sus posibles ancestros) fueron tomados de su planeta original por una antigua raza, como los rakata o los celestiales, y esparcidos a través de la galaxia por alguna razón. Por lo tanto, se pensaba que muchos casi-humanos habían evolucionado en las colonias más antiguas y olvidadas, formadas antes de la historia registrada. Así, las diferencias genéticas y usualmente visibles entre los humanos y las varias especies casi-humanas pueden explicarse por muchos miles de años de evolución separada en ambientes distintos en los que los humanos evolucionaron, mucho antes de que dejaran su planeta natal como especie. Tipos casi-humanos Chalactanos Los chalactanos eran humanos comunes, pero su religión era tan diferente que se consideraban una especie aparte. Ellos tenían la Gran Marca de la Iluminación y la Marca Menor. La Maestra Jedi Depa Billaba es la chalactana mejor conocida. Chiss Los chiss, una raza que habitaba en las Regiones Desconocidas, eran un pueblo casi-humano que tenía piel azul clara, cabello generalmente negro y ojos rojos reflectivos o fluorescentes que les daban una visión excelente en condiciones de baja iluminación. Su ciclo vital difería del de los humanos, pues tenían una maduración más temprana. Tenían suficientes diferencias con los humanos para se considerados una especie distinta. En otros aspectos eran similares a los humanos normales: tenían sangre roja, y los tanques de clonación usados para clonar stormtroopers humanos también funcionaban con la fisiología chiss. El Gran Almirante Thrawn era el chiss más conocido. Miraluka Los miraluka diferían de los humanos en que sus ojos no servían para ver, debido a la falta de pupilas o iris. Ellos percibían cosas a través de la Fuerza en vez de una visión regular. Por razones culturales, los miraluka ocultaban la apariencia de sus ojos usando tocados, máscaras y otras vestimentas para la cabeza. Como una especie usuaria de la Fuerza, los miraluka a menudo se sorprendían si se les mostraba vida que no estuviera conectada a la Fuerza. Jerec y Visas Marr eran miralukas famosos. Sith La raza sith era un caso interesante, pues entre sus ancestros se encuentra un grupo alienígena no humano que fue genéticamente modificado por un grupo de Jedis Oscuros humanos que se asentó en su mundo natal para escapar de la República Galáctica durante la Oscuridad de los Cien Años. La mezcla de los linajes humano y sith, a través del uso de lo que fue conocido como Alquimia Sith, creó a los sith, con su piel roja característica y sus "barbas" de tentáculos. Debido a su historia de asociación con usuarios del lado oscuro de la Fuerza, la palabra 'Sith' sería usada por muchas organizaciones del lado oscuro sin conexión con la especie sith original. Naga Sadow es un ejemplo de un sith. Vultans Los vultans eran nativos del planeta Vulta. Eran físicamente similares a los humanos, excepto por su piel color oliva pálido y una masa cartilaginosa que les cubría gran parte de la cabeza. El propósito de estos bordes era proteger la cabeza de los vultans de la mayoría de las heridas. Zeltrons Los zeltrons eran casi-humanos con una apariencia completamente humana, excepto por su piel color rojo brillante, que pudo o no ser resultado de los rayos altamente radioactivos de su sol. Ellos tenían feromonas muy fuertes. Se diferenciaban lo suficiente de los humanos comunes para ser considerados una especie nueva. Eran una raza amorosa, y eran famosos (o infames) por sus muchas esculturas y pinturas sobre ese tema. También eran avanzados en el campo de los hologramas y eran responsables de los que había en el Mundo de la Diversión Holográfica. Otros Existían muchas otras razas casi-humanas, similares a los humanos pero con varias características distintivas. Algunas de ellas eran: *Andalese *Anzat *Aquar *Arhans *Arkanianos *Balosars *Berchestiano *Biituianos *Bimms (una fusión cultural de una especie casi-humana y una especie humanoide sin relación) *Blubreens *Boltrunianos *Bornecks *Bpfasshi *Brigian *Brosin *Calianos (genéticamente humanos comunes, pero únicos culturalmente) *Chev *Cthon *Dantari *Echani *Emmerianos *Ensos *Enu *Epicanthix *Etti *Ferroanos *Firrerreos *Fondorianos *Galacianos *Galandanos *Gamandar *Geran *Ghostlings *Grannans *Gorezh *Hapanos (genéticamente humanos comunes) *Hrakianos *Ierianos *Imzigs *Kalzerianos *Keeds *Khommites *Kiffar (compatibles genéticamente con los humanos) *Korun (genéticamente humanos) *Kurtzen *Lorrdianos (genéticamente humanos comunes, pero tan culturalmente únicos, que a menudo eran clasificados como casi-humanos) *Lowens *Meerianos *Bruja mental *Mirialanos *Morellian *Morganian *Mugaari *Mykes *Nagai *Nish *Noorianos (Una raza de ojos rayados de Noori) *Nulls *Ocsinin *Ogemites *Omwatis *Pau'anos *Pyn'gani (posiblemente humanos comunes) *Qiraash *Humanos ragithianos *Rattataki *Reussis *Ropagu *Ruusanianos *Sarrish *Sephi *Sernpidalianos *Samuac *Shownarri *Sionian Skups *Skeebo *Sorrusianos *Stennes *Taungs *Teevans *Theelin *Tofs *Torine *Ubese *Umbaranos *Utai *Velabri *Vendaran *Venanos *Ventooinanos *Vorzydiaks *Wroonianos *Xa Fel *Yaka *Zelosianos (se creía incorrectamente que eran casi-humanos, mas en realidad eran plantas) *Zeuolins *Zisianos Paralelos no-humanos Los humanos no eran la única especie inteligente que se separó en varias razas distintas. Los duros, por ejemplo, originaron varias razas casi-duros, como los neimoidianos. Otros pares de especies cercanamente emparentadas eran los xexto y los quermianos; las subespecies horansi; los ranats y los tintinna; los ssi-ruuk y los p'w'eck; los zolanders y los clawdites; los ewoks y los duloks; los troob y los hobors; y los trandoshanos y los saurin. Los t'landa til y los hutts también estaban emparentados entre sí, aunque de manera más lejana. Entre bastidores El estatus de casi-humanos de muchas "razas alienígenas" no siempre es seguro. Por ejemplo, los fans pueden asumir que los aliens que parecen muy similares a los humanos son casi-humanos, aunque esto no se menciona explícitamente en el canon. Otros aliens pueden no ser descritos específicamente como casi-humanos, mas evidencia adicional, como descendientes casi-humanos, mostrará que son casi-humanos. Por otro lado, los utai tienen un evidente aspecto no humano, pero son descritos específicamente como casi-humanos en la [[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|novelización de La Venganza de los Sith]]. Parte de esta confusión viene de usar indistintamente los términos "humanoide" y "casi-humano", tanto por fuentes in-universe como por escritores del mundo real. Una fuente adicional de ambigüedad son grupos como los lorrdianos y los hapanos, que son descritos en diferentes fuentes como casi-humanos o un grupo étnico o racial humano. Dos especies alienígenas prominentes de las películas, los twi'leks y los zabrak, son frecuentemente asumidas como casi-humanos por los fans, aunque ninguna fuente los ha identificado como tales. Curtis Saxon, en sus Star Wars Technical Commentaries, considera que los zabrak y los yuuzhan vong son casi-humanos, mas menciona que los twi'leks son "pseudohumanos". Muchas otras razas y especies han sido identificadas especulativamente como casi-humanas, por ejemplo: *Los elomin son identificados como descendientes de los zabrak en The New Essential Guide to Alien Species, y por lo tanto serían tan casi-humanos como los zabrak. *Durante una conversación con el cacique de la gente de las arenas en Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, una opción de diálogo posible es preguntarle si la gente de las arenas está relacionada con los humanos. Ya que la gente de las arenas se rehusa a contestar esta pregunta, no está claro si ellos, los jawas y sus ancestros comunes los kumumgah, son casi-humanos. *La Completely Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia describe a los balosars, cereanos, equines, evocii, locans, schenors y trens como casi-humanos. Versiones más antiguas de la enciclopedia, como la archivada en TheForce.Net, también describen a los reptilianos clawdites como una especie casi-humana. Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second edition'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Alien Encounters'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' Enlaces externos *Humans & humanoids, en los Star Wars Technical Commentaries (en inglés) Véase también *Humanoide Categoría:Especies humanas y casi humanas Categoría:Casi-humanos